


Called It Wrong

by Northjet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU taking place after Arizona calls Callie a newborn.  Callie goes about becoming more experienced much to Arizona's chagrin.  Eventual Calzona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Callie Torres sat down beside Mark Sloan at Joe’s.

“Hey.” She mumbled as she motioned to the bartender for a drink.

“Hey, I thought you’d be planning a date with one Dr. Arizona Robbins. What happened?”  Mark asked.

“She decided she wasn’t interested.” Callie answered clearly disheartened.

“What? She kissed you in this very bar.  How did she jump from that to nothing?”  Mark was perplexed.

“Apparently, I don’t have enough experience so I’m not worth dating.” Callie stated miserably.

“What the f….” Mark started angrily.

“I’m a newborn and she’s not interested. Simple as that.”  Callie interjected.

“Hey Cal? It’s her loss.  Don’t let her get to you.”  Mark replied sweetly.  Placing his arm around her shoulders and hugging her.

They continued to sit at the bar drinking in companionable silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the hospital Arizona was pretty sure Callie was avoiding her. She headed down one hall and if Callie was coming the other way and noticed Arizona she would quickly head back where she came from.

Now Arizona had a patient and needed an Ortho consult. She paged Ortho and ended up with an attending she had never seen before.  After the consult she went in search of Callie.  While she understood why Callie was hiding from her, she really wanted the best for her patients and when it came to Ortho that was Callie Torres.

Arizona reached the Ortho department and quickly zeroed in on Callie. She managed to corner her in an on call room.

“Dr. Torres. I know me rejecting you was embarrassing, but we shouldn’t let that affect patient care.  Don’t you agree?”  Arizona launched right in.

Callie twirled around with fire in her eyes.

“Conceited much? Yeah I have been avoiding you in the halls, but when it comes to patient care I don’t let anything get in the way of that.  Is this about that page I couldn’t answer?  If you had bothered to ask, you would know I was stuck in surgery.”  Callie responded angrily.

“Oh…ah…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”  Arizona stumbled over her apology.  Not only was she wrong, but an angry Callie Torres was an unbelievable turn on.

“You seem to like doing that. Assuming.  Maybe next time make sure you have all the information before you accuse someone of something or I don’t know…kiss them in a bar bathroom.”  Callie snarked as she grabbed her lab coat and left the on call room.

Arizona stood there staring in shock at Callie’s quickly departing back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Callie were sharing a table at lunch.

“I told Arizona off.” Callie confessed after swallowing a bite.

“Go Torres! What happened?”  He asked.

“She assumed something she shouldn’t have and I lost my temper.” Callie admitted.

“Ah, forget her. She’s an idiot.”  Mark replied supportively.

“Yes, she….” Callie started before being interrupted.

“Dr. Torres?” A beautiful brunette with green eyes questioned as she came to a stop at their table.

“Yes?” Callie’s mouth went dry.  This woman was hot.

“I’m Lisa. I’m a nurse in the obstetrics department.  Uh…this is going to sound weird seeing as you don’t know me, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me?”  Lisa was clearly nervous and Callie found that endearing.

“Oh, yeah…absolutely.” Callie stammered out.

“Great. Here’s my number.  Send me a text and we’ll make a plan.”  Lisa happily replied as she handed Callie a piece of paper with her number.  She left Mark and Callie to their lunch.

Callie turned to Mark with raised eyebrows.

“Did you set that up?” She questioned astutely.

“She approached me and asked if you’d be interested. I told her she would never know if she didn’t ask.  That’s all Cal.  Her interest in you is genuine.”  Mark told Callie in complete honesty.

“Thanks Mark. I have to head back up.  See you later.”  Callie departed the table with a smile on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona had watched in stunned silence as the brunette baby nurse asked Callie out on a date and quite obviously Callie accepted. One day she asks me and the next she accepts a date with someone else?  What the hell?  Arizona thought.

“Um, you might want to close your mouth, the flies are starting to gather.” Alex Karev said to Arizona as he watched her process what happened.

“She gets around, huh?” Arizona inquired about Callie.

“Whoa, are you talking about Torres? Let’s see, she married George, they broke up, she and Sloan had a thing that wasn’t serious, and then Hahn.  I don’t think that implies she’s a slut.”  Alex defended Callie.

“She asked me out yesterday and now she’s accepting a date with someone else today. What do you say about someone like that?”  Arizona questioned heatedly.

“Oh, so when are you going out on your date with her?” Alex probed shrewdly.

“Uh, oh…I said no.” Arizona admitted self-consciously.

“So, you turned her down and now she accepted a date with someone who is interested and asked her out? You know, you can’t have it both ways.”  Alex explained to Arizona as if she were a small child.

“What do you mean?” Arizona asked with a hint of anger.

“When you say no to someone who shows an interest in you, you can’t expect them to sit by and wait till you decide to deign to date them.” Alex said bluntly.

“That’s not what I was doing.” Arizona attempted to defend herself.

“What did you say when she asked you out?” Alex queried.

“I told her I don’t date newborns.” Arizona admitted shamefully.

“Wow. So you belittled her interest in you and now you’re upset that she dared to agree to go out with someone else.  Like I said Robbins, you can’t have it both ways.”  Alex said with a shrug as he got up and left.

Arizona was about to get up and leave as well when a shadow fell over the table.

“You were wrong, you know.” Mark Sloan commented softly.

“What?” Arizona asked irritably.

“She’s worth dating and she isn’t a newborn. Just because her experiences are different doesn’t mean she has no idea what she wants.  You blew it and you don’t even realize what you lost before you even gave it a chance to start.”  Mark answered as he stood up for his best friend.

With that he turned and left the cafeteria. Arizona slumped down and watched as he departed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callie found herself on a dinner date with Lisa the next night.

One thing she learned, while Lisa was sweet and funny, there were no romantic sparks. They finished dinner and decided to go for a walk before heading home.

“So, this was a one-time thing right?” Lisa asked astutely.

“I had a good time; I just don’t think we clicked the way we hoped.” Callie answered honestly.

Lisa nodded her head in agreement.

They finished their walk and headed to Callie’s car

Once they got back to Lisa’s apartment, Callie insisted on walking Lisa up to her apartment.

“You really didn’t have to.” Lisa said as they stopped in front of her door.

“I wanted to.” Callie said kindly.

“Well, I had a good time.” Lisa responded unsure of whether to hug Callie or not.

“I did too.” Callie said honestly.  She leaned in to kiss Lisa’s cheek.  At the last moment, Lisa moved her head and they ended up kissing.  While the romantic sparks weren’t there, the physical attraction was fiery.  The kiss heated up and Lisa pulled back.  She quickly unlocked her door and pulled Callie inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few minutes passed 2:00am and Callie was exiting Lisa’s apartment. She had her back turned and jumped when she heard a voice.

“Well, I guess the date went well.”

Callie quickly turned around and found Arizona Robbins staring at her from a few doors down.

“The date was okay, but the ending was spectacular.” Callie replied with a huge smile as she shuffled by and entered the elevator.

Arizona watched her silently too dumbfounded by her response to say anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work was a busy one.

Arizona had taken a quick bathroom break. Just as she was about to exit the stall she heard the bathroom door open and a gaggle of gossiping nurses entered.

“Hey Lisa, how was the date with Torres?” One voice asked.

Arizona wanted to hear the answer so she decided not to leave the stall yet.

“It was…interesting.” Lisa replied mysteriously.

“Come on spill.” Someone urged.

“The dinner part of the date was okay. We both realized romance wasn’t in the air for us.”  Lisa responded.

“There was another part of the date besides dinner?” Another voice probed.

“That there was.” Lisa admitted.

“OH MY GOD. You slept with her!”  One of the voices yelled out.

Arizona scowled.

Lisa must have nodded because the next question belonged to one of the gossips.

“How was it?”

Lisa paused.

“Amazing. Best I’ve ever had.”  She boasted.

“Torres looks like she’d be incredible in bed.” Someone interjected.

“Oh she is. She did this thing…”

At this point Arizona did not want to hear anymore. She flushed the toilet.

The nurses quickly dispersed although not before Arizona learned that Lisa would indeed be seeing Callie again, but there would be no dinner involved this time.

Arizona quickly washed her hands and stormed out of the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie kept feeling daggers directed at her as she was operating on the patient’s arm. She’d look up to find Arizona glaring at her before she directed her eyes back to the patient once Callie caught her.

“Is there are problem Dr. Robbins?” Callie inquired after the last look.

“No.” Arizona replied coldly.

“Okay…maybe keep your eyes on the patient rather than me then.” Callie responded equally frostily.

“I guess I dodged a bullet though.” Arizona sniped.

Callie looked up in shock.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked tightly.

“Well, you know if you’re willing to have sex with random women even if there’s no future in it, I made the right decision.” Arizona snapped.

Callie snorted and started laughing heartily.

“What’s so funny?” Arizona questioned in annoyance.

“Well one, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were jealous. Two, you, Arizona Robbins, are judging me for sleeping with random women.  The irony is delicious.  You are a regular in the gossip mill here for your exploits at Joe’s so don’t act like Little Miss Innocent.”  Callie responded with a hint of anger.

“I am not jealous, just surprised that this is your response to being called a newborn. Other people really have that much effect on your decisions?”  Arizona goaded.

Callie was silent for a moment.

“You know what Arizona? You don’t know me.  I wanted to get to know you but because of some stupid technicality you decided it wasn’t what you wanted.  Sure I was disappointed but I didn’t judge you for that.  It’s your decision to date who you want and how you want, so I don’t get why you think it’s okay to judge me.  I’ve had a couple of bad relationships so I’m having fun right now.  Lisa may not be a long term option, but it’s uncomplicated and I need that right now.  When I’m ready for something more then I’ll start looking for that.  I don’t need you giving me a hard time.”  Callie stated quietly.

Callie watched as Arizona swallowed hard.

“I didn’t mean…” Arizona started.

“Yes you did.” Callie replied bluntly.

“I’m sorry.” Arizona said softly.

Callie could tell Arizona was being genuine.

“Okay. Thank you.”  Callie accepted.

Silence descended on the operating room.

“What were you looking for when you asked me out?” Arizona asked breaking the lull.

“What?” Callie looked up in confusion at Arizona.

“What did you want…from me?” Arizona pressed.

“Arizona…like I said. I wanted to get to know you.  I wasn’t looking for one night if that’s what you are asking.  I wasn’t looking for just sex.   I wanted to see if there was something between us.  But you said no, as is your right.  Now, I’m a little gun shy so this thing with Lisa works for me.”  Callie confessed.

“I wish…” Arizona faded it out.

“You wish?” Callie prodded.

“Nothing. I hope you find your happiness when you’re ready to look for it.”  Arizona said genuinely.

Callie felt warmth spread in her chest at Arizona’s words.

“Thank you Arizona.”

They finished the rest of the surgery quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arizona was at Joe’s nursing a drink at the bar trying desperately not to shoot glances in Callie’s direction.

It was a few weeks after their conversation during the surgery and Callie’s fling with Lisa seemed to have been flung.

Callie was across the room being very obviously hit on by a sandy blonde and she was quite clearly enjoying the attention. Arizona shot another look in Callie’s direction and Callie caught her this time.   Arizona had tried to look away but she was drawn to Callie’s eyes.  Callie excused herself from her companion and made her way towards Arizona.

Once Callie reached the bar she spoke.

“You need to stop.”

Arizona turned to look at her innocently.

“Stop what?”

“You keep looking at me. It needs to stop.”  Callie stated firmly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Arizona replied.

Callie let out an exasperated sigh and turned on her heel ready to head back to her acquaintance.

Arizona reached out and grasped Callie’s arm and turned her around.

“I wish I hadn’t said no.” Arizona admitted softly.

A flash of tenderness went through Callie’s eyes before the guard was firmly back in place.

“But you did and now we’re here.” Callie responded resolutely.  She stepped out of Arizona’s grasp and headed back to the sandy blonde haired woman.

A dejected Arizona turned back to her drink, downed it in one sip and ordered another.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cal! Wait up.”  Mark called out as he jogged towards Callie.

She slowed down as he approached.

“Hey Mark. What’s up?”

“Now that Lisa is history, I was wondering if you’d let me hook you up with a friend of mine? She’s great.  You’d really like her.”  Mark asked hopefully.

“No.” Callie blurted out.

Mark looked wounded.

“Why not? You hit it off with that lady from the bar last night?”  He probed.

“No. It was a nice night but nothing more is going to…wait.  How did you know about that?”  Callie inquired, obviously confused.

“Oh, ah…you’re the big news in the gossip mill.” Mark quickly responded.

“Eww…I don’t want that.” Callie was not pleased with the thought.

“Then go on this date. Maybe she’s what you’re looking for.  Please?  For me?  I told her all about you and she’s dying to meet you.”  Mark pressed.

“Fiiiiine. Give me her number.”  Callie relented.

“Yes!!! I’ll set it all up and I’ll email you the details.  You’re the best Torres.”  Mark sprinted away.

“Wait! Tell me her name at least!”  Callie yelled after him to no avail.  Mark was already in the stairwell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did she go for it?” The question directed to Mark as he entered the on call room.

“It took some convincing but she agreed. I told her I’d set it up and then send her the details.”  Mark replied.

“I’ll plan everything and I’ll send you the information so you can forward it to her.”

“Arizona…don’t mess this up. If you hurt her this time I’m never going to help you again.”  Mark warned.

“I don’t intend to Mark. I didn’t realize how hard it was going to be to watch her with other people.”  Arizona admitted.

“You’re not doing this out of jealousy are you?” Mark questioned.

“No…no. I really wish I hadn’t said no.  She seems terrific and I want to get to know her better.  I appreciate you not telling me to go to hell when I approached you.”  Arizona said with a gentle smile.

“She is terrific. You won’t regret changing your mind.  I just want what’s best for her and I think you may just be that.”  Mark confessed.

Arizona’s pager went off.

“Thank you for all your help Mark.”

“Any time.” Mark responded as Arizona left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Callie nervously smoothed out her blue dress as she entered the high end French restaurant that her blind date was to take place in.

Mark had been rather cagey about her date and consequently all Callie knew about her date was that she was going to be at the restaurant at 7:00pm and wearing a red dress. The reservation was under Mark’s name, which was odd to Callie but she just assumed he had picked the place and told each lady where to meet.

Callie approached the maître d and spoke.

“Hello, I believe you have a reservation there for 7:00 under the name of Sloan. It’s for two people.”

“Ah yes. Right this way.”  He used his head to indicate the direction they were to go.

Callie followed him and as they neared the table she slowed to a halt.

There sat Arizona Robbins looking stunning in her red dress. Callie could tell Arizona was not sure how Callie would react.

“I think there must be some mistake.” Callie muttered to the maître d.

“No mistake mademoiselle. That is your table.”  He encouraged her to continue forward.

When they finally reached the table, Arizona stood with a smile. The maître d pulled out Callie’s chair and then left them to talk.

“Arizona…”

“Wait, let me talk. I know I messed up before Callie but I was wrong.  I want to get to know you better because I do think this might be something worth pursuing.  Please just stay for dinner and see where this can go.”  Arizona urged.

Callie stared at her for a moment arguing with herself but knowing that she really wanted to see how this dinner went.

She sighed and relaxed into her seat and nodded.

“Okay Arizona. Let’s have dinner.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been going surprisingly well.

Conversation had been flowing easily between the two as they got to know each other.

Arizona had learned about Callie’s upbringing in Miami and she had shared her military upbringing with Callie.

There had been a lull in the conversation where they just enjoyed being in each other’s presence when Callie interrupted the silence.

“So what made you change your mind?”

Arizona’s confusion must have shown on her face.

“About me. I’m still a newborn aren’t I?”  Callie teased.

“I shouldn’t have said that, but I’m choosing to look past that.” Arizona replied but noticed Callie stiffen.

“Choosing to look past it?” Callie inquired.

“I want to get to know you in spite of that.” As soon as she said it Arizona knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“How kind of you to look past this huge character flaw. I appreciate it so much Arizona.”  Callie’s sarcasm was not lost on Arizona.

“That’s not what I meant.” Arizona replied.

“What did you mean? Is my being a “newborn” still a problem for you Arizona?  Is it going to be a problem in the future?”  Callie questioned.

Arizona’s pause before she could answer spoke volumes. She realized she had ruined this date and there was no way to fix it.

Just then the waiter arrived.

“Can you just bring us the check please?” Callie asked him.

He nodded his head feeling the obvious tension between the women.

“Callie…” Arizona began but faded out when she realized she didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t bother Arizona. This was a mistake.  You should really figure out what you want before you make a move.”  Callie snapped.

“I know what I want.” Arizona answered back with a hint of anger.

“Right. You do.  You want me as long as I’m not a newborn.  Why is that Arizona?  Do you think I don’t know what I want?  Do you think I’m going to run back to men because all the sudden you aren’t what I want?”  Callie pushed.

Arizona’s silence was pretty clear.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t trust me to know what I want.  You think I’m going to decide one day that I’m not interested in women and want a man.”

Arizona looked at Callie and then looked away. Callie had figured out why she had an issue with her being a newborn.

The waiter came back with their bill. Callie paid with her credit card and then stood up.

“I’m not sure who hurt you Arizona, but I’m not them. I know who I am.  I know what I want.  I want someone who respects me enough to believe I know my own heart.”

Arizona turned to watch as Callie left the restaurant.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the hospital, Callie rolled her eyes as she noticed Mark hovering by the door.

“Hey Cal! How did the date go?”  He asked knowingly.

“You’re never setting me up again.” She barked as she stomped away.

She sighed heavily as he caught up to her at the locker room.

“What happened?” Mark asked clearly concerned.

“I’m a newborn and it’s a problem for her. I can’t be in a relationship or even start one with someone who always worries that I might have one foot out the door.”  Callie answered quietly.

“She really seemed sincere. I just want you to be happy.”  Mark said softly.

“She may have been sincere Mark but this is a problem for her and unfortunately nothing can happen because of that.”

“Cal…”

“Mark I know you meant well, but I need you to not do anything like that ever again. Please.”  Callie pleaded.

“I won’t.” He pulled her into a hug and then left her to change.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona had decided not to venture out of her office unless it was for surgery or a consult. She did not want to run into Callie.

The knock on her door caught her off guard.

“Come in.” She called out.

The door opened to reveal Mark Sloan. He quickly entered and shut the door.  Ambling over to the chair on the other side of her desk and sitting down before she could say anything.

She took a look at him and realized he was not happy with her.

“Mark I know you’re upset but I did my best. I just can’t turn off how I feel about certain things.”

“Don’t ask for help again Robbins. You hurt her and I can’t have that.  She’s my family.”  Mark stated sharply.

“Don’t worry. I won’t ask for help anymore.  Even if I wanted another chance I don’t think she’d give it to me.”  The realization of that truth hit Arizona harder than she expected.

“At some point you’re going to want another chance. I hope you figure out a way to get through to her when that happens.”

Mark stood up, gave her a look of sympathy and walked out of her office.


End file.
